I'm back
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: I'm back! Just came back from my fathers, and now I'm back at Ridgeway High with my best friends Freddie and Carly! I have a secret, Carly found out very fast, if only Freddie were as smart. Carly is gonna try and help me get my secret crush.IS IT SEDDIE!
1. Im back

**This is going to be my first series ever. Enjoy!**

SAM's POV:

Entering school "It was amazing, you should have seen it…"

_I describe my trip to California, to a group of people that surrounded me straight after I came in, but soon I stop talking there she is, a brunette girl short perky, girly, and smart getting books from her locker, my best friend in the entire world. _

"CARLYYY!"

I run to her and push past the kids surrounding me, I run up and hug her.

" Sam, omg , sam" They keep hugging "your back" " I know" I reply as it is so obvious. " Omg, how was uit, did you get a tan, your hair, you cut it why, it was so long, but anyway who care you look good either way, but why didn't you txt me, were you caught up with all the cute boys, omg we have so much to talk about, like what you did the boys, the deets come on."

_Ah my best friend the most talkative person in the world god I miss that, oh wait she just stop talking , oh no she is going to start again._

"Did you…"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you everything later…. Private"

"OOOOH, I'm guessing someone special?"

"You have no idea"

_All of a sudden this brunette boy walks up boy I'm so glad to him, I just want to run up to him and hug him, but I can't I have to keep my rep. _

"Uhm, hey Sam"

"Don't uhm me ,Fredward."

I glare at him, as though I hate him.

"I see I'm unwanted"

He begins to turn around. _Ugh, what did I do, and why isn't he fighting back. He just gave up. I mean I was just playing and he thinks I was serious. Hurry up Sam, do something._

"Aw, Freddie wait, I was just kidding, come here" he turns around and I pulll him into a hug, he is smiling I feel it.

" I've missed you, Sam" holding her even tighter. _Should I say that I miss him too, because I did, heck I couldn't stop thinking of him the whole trip. Ah what the heck I'm already hugging the kid. _

"I've missed you too, you don't know how much."

I notice that Carly has this huge smile on her face, _I have a feeling she figured it out, my nosie best friend, I afraid she knows me to well, when seeing my reaction. _

"You did?" _He lets go looking me striaght in the eye with excitement in his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes._

"Yeah, I mean you are one of my best friend's no matter how hard it is to say." His eyes frown a little bit.

"Freddie chill, I'm kidding you are my best friend" He laughs, _but I know it's a fake laugh _

" I know, best friends" Soon the bell rings.

"Oh that's to bell I have to go, come on Carly"

We walk towards class now Carly says "Somebody's got it bad" " Shut up" _Oh my I guess my secret will be out soon._

Freddie POV:

_Stupid, stupid ugh Freddie you just had to keep your hopes up, when she only thinks of you as a friend.. Eh, at least you got a hug. She missed you. Oh yeah._

He dances all around the hall, but bumps into Gibby. And he is just staring.

"I uh…"

"I don't want to know I'm just going to keeping walking over there." Gibby leaves.

_Ugh time for class._

**Please review tell me if it was good or bad I'm desperate.**


	2. I get caught

Iget caughtSam's POVFinally the end of school, I tell you I'm already feeling like I never left. hating on me again. giving me a detention. I'm seriously I think they hate me more because I came back. We are now entering Carly's Apartment, now I feel like I'm home.

"Finally, I'm home" I said with pleasure.

" Yes, you are in my home which is like your home. Just cleaner"

"Haha so true." _It's no lie, I'm barely there that I have no time to clean up my mom's mess._

"Hey, listen let go up to my room, and catch up ok"

"Uhm, sure let me get a snack first."

"K, meet you upstairs."

Ugh, this is it, are you ready to confess to Carly, I mean it is obvious she is gonna ask, maybe I should pretend I don't know what she is talking about, yeah maybe that will work.

"Alright, I think it's time for me to ask" Carly said, with excitement in her eyes.

"Ask what?" I said, with a confused look. _You aced that well Puckett._

"Oh, you know" She said.

"Know what?"

"What's going on between you and Freddie?"

"What do you mean?": 

"Sam, I know you too well, so don't try and pull the I-Don't-Know-What-Your-Talking-About-Act!"

_Crap she caught me. _"Alright you caught me!"

"yay! Now tell me when did it start!"

Normal POV

"When I was on vacation I realized I couldn't stop thinking of Freddie. His smile, his eyes, hair, muscles, and ugh and even his laugh. Which I heard everywhere I went. I think I'm I'm…I'm"

"in love"

"Who's in love" Freddie come in to the room. (not cautious of what they were previously talking about, he then realized they were wondering why he barged in) "uhm, I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were talking Spencer said I could come up here. I can leave if you…"

"No, Freddie, it's ok we were done." Carly stops him from going.

"Uhm, ok then. May I ask whose in love?"

"Uh, sure we were just saying that Sam is in love…" Carly was cut off by Sam saying.

"with ham, as usual."

"Oh, ok, so listen I was thinking that we could see a movie and then head to Groovie Smoothies for a while, you know like old times."

"Sure that be cool." Sam says but then turns to Carly.

"I can't go" Both Freddie and Sam were freaking out.

"What why?" Sam said, knowing what she was planning.

"Yeah, seriously Carls, we can't do this without you, it's like a tradition that we can't change."

"Carls, please not tonight, I'm not ready" She whisperes the last part.

"Fine, I'll go, but I have to change my plans with my date. Be right back."


	3. Holding Hands

**Hand Holding**

Sam's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhh" _Carly screams making Sam scream. They both screamed._

"Ok this movie is way to scary for me_" I say to Freddie. I take a sip of our soda. Unfortuantely since the snack was too much money there was only two sodas and I had to share with Freddie. _

"Eh, it's ok" _Taking the soda from my hand to drink._

_I was shocked he didn't even scream a little and I just noticed_ "What happened to my little boy benson."

_I begin to grin, teasing him. I shoved my grin in his face._

"He grew up_" Oh no he did not just come up with a good comeback._

"Watch it, Benson, it's not good to sass!"

"I'm sorry Princess."

_A while later Carly and Adam left. _

_I was so scared, so Freddie took my hand._

"That movie was horrible_" I stated as we walked back to Carly's apartment and his apartment._

"You seemed clam"

"That's because you held my hand the whole time." _Speaking of which he still held my hand._

"Oh" He let go.

"What I never said let go, I'm still scared"

_He laughs, and grabs her hand again. _

"Wow"

"Wow, what" _I ask with curousity_.

"It's just, I I'm really glad your back"

"Me too."

"So, I guess I'll see you tommorrow at Carly's." _He asked me, in hopes._

"Yea, I guess."

"Goodnight"

_Without thinking I pecked him, on the lips._

"Uh, I think I might go now"

"Yea, me too"

_All I know is I can't wait for tommorow._


	4. Epilogue

**Epilougue (Next Day)**

Freddie's POV

"Hey" I come in to find Carly, and no Sam.

"Hey" she replied.

"Where's Sam"

"Upstairs sleeping thinking about the kiss you and she had last night."

"She told you, right?"

"Nope you did."  
"Oh, wow!"

"I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Aww, you guys are too, cute."

I go up to find Sam sleeping peacefully in bed. I touch her face, and gently feel my hands against it. She was so beautiful.

"I'm in love" I say, and sam starts to wake up.

"Good morning" I say, hoping she didn't hear what I said.

"Morning!"

"How was your night?" I sat on the edge of the bed, near her pillow, as she sat up.

"I had the greatest dream!"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"Can I hear about it?"

10 minutes later

"And there I was flying, with the wind and the birds and even the leaves."

"Oh wow! Some dream!" I said as she was leaning her head on my chest my arm around her shoulders, and me rubbing her arm. My head was over hers. We were silent for a while.

"Freddie, I'm in love, too! And if it wasn't obvious I was talking about you the whole time. You're the boy I can't stop thinking about."

"I figured!" I smile and she lifts her head up as I look down and we kiss.


End file.
